Dark Kahn
Summary Dark Kahn is the main antagonist in Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe. He is the combined form of both Shao Kahn and Darkseid. For the entirety of the storyline, Dark Kahn hides within the merging of Apokolips and Outworld, influencing the DC superheroes, villains and kombatants to fight amongst one another to further fuel the chaos. When Darkseid and Shao Kahn merged together, this also caused the Mortal Kombat world and the DC World to merge. Besides this, other negative events occurred as well. Some include; powers of certain heroes and villains began to flux, and they all started to have uncontrollable rage. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Dark Khan Origin: Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (Was merging two universes), Martial Arts, Rage Power, Magic, Weapon Mastery (War hammer), Fire Manipulation, Forcefield, Empathy Manipulation (Can give his rage to the opponents, making them succumb into madness, this was shown to be powerful enough to affect every member of an entire race all at once, as well as controlling every Mortal Kombat fighter and DC hero in the game at the same time), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Duplication, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Dimensional BFR (Swapped Flash and Scorpion's positions while they were in different universes), Illusion Creation (Makes Sonya Blade see Jax as Kano), Power Bestowal (Can increase the strength of others), Flight, Magma Manipulation, Non-Corporeal and Possession (His consciousness will live on even after his body is destroyed, allowing him to possess the opponent; the host of Dark Khan's mind will also have Dark Khan's power) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Was merging the DC Universe and the Mortal Kombat Universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Superman, who is fast enough to kill every Parademon on the planet in a second, have an entire game of chess with the Flash in a instant, search information around the entire globe in a minute and quickly flew from Earth to Apokolips) Lifting Strength: Class G (Stronger than Superman, who lifted Atlantis out of the ocean and put it on the middle of a desert) Striking Strength: Class XMJ (Stronger than Superman, who is comparable to General Zod) Durability: Multi-Universe level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Multi-Universal (Was merging the DC Universe and the Mortal Kombat Universe) Standard Equipment: War Hammer Intelligence: Genius (Has all of the memories of both Darkseid and Shao Khan) Weaknesses: None notable Note: Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe takes place in the same universe as Injustice: Gods Among Us. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Mortal Kombat Category:DC Comics Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Fusions Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magma Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters